


Save the Date

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alex breaks John's heart by announcing his marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the Date

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is and i apologize. it kinda goes with the last thing i wrote??

The sweat on their bodies is still cooling from their prior activities, and they're laying side by side in bed, Laurens making Alexander laugh by pressing dozens of kisses to his neck.

It had been like this almost every night since Alexander had gotten closer to General Washington and been given his own tent, finally. John snuck in in the early hours of the morning, and, as quietly as possible, they broke some laws and lost a lot of sleep.

"John, stop it!" Alex laughing, pushing Laurens' face away from his neck. "Stop it! John! Stop."

The last word came out much harsher than all the others; John actually felt the need to pull away.

"Okay, I'm sorry." 

Alex didn't reply, instead laying back against the pillow to catch his breath.

"Alexander? Are you alright? You've been acting strangely all morning."

He was met with silence as a reply.

"Don't tell me you saw that Eliza girl again."

The quick glance towards John gave him his answer.

"Oh, Alexander...you told me that was over. I know she doesn't mean anything to you, and I'm sure the expensive lunches are very nice, but it can't possibly be worth--"

"I asked her to marry me."

The tent grew very small suddenly as John's heart stopped along with his mouth. Alexander's eyes stayed focused on the unrolled flaps that served as a door, his breathing slow and calculated.

"Alexander...tell me you're lying."

Hamilton slowly shakes his head. "I wanted to tell you yesterday evening, but you were in such a good mood. I was being selfish. I wanted to spend the night with you before you began to hate me."

Laurens feels a growing lump in his throat (along with a growing need for a shot) and he sits up, leaning against the flimsy wooden head of the bed. The only sounds in the tent are the early morning birds from outside and their breathing, for a long, long time.

John is the one who breaks the silence. "Why?" 

Alex huffs, and it almost sounds like a laugh. "She's very rich, and I'm completely broke."

That does it. 

"She isn't the only one!" 

John nearly screams, but Alexander doesn't get the chance to quiet him.

"My father has quite a bit of money as well-- *I* have quite a bit of money! You know I would have given you money whenever you needed it! You don't need to marry, Alexander, I can support you! I know you want children, but what about me? I can only assume this is over now--"

He pauses to give Hamilton a chance to tell him he's wrong. Hamilton doesn't take it.

"There were other options, Alex! We could have run, to Georgia, or Canada, even. We could have told them we were brothers, changed our names, bought a house together, a house we could have stayed in all day, just you and me. We could have done that."

He can feel himself crying, the tears coming relentlessly, and then he's sobbing too, his words dissolving into barely coherent babbling.

"I love you."

It's the first time Alexander has nothing to say in return, just holding John's shaking figure to his chest, shushing him, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

Maybe he didn't hear.

"Alexander? I love you."

"I know, John. I know."

That only makes him cry harder, but he can't bring himself to pull away. So they sit on Hamilton's bed, mostly naked, Laurens covering Hamilton in his tears-- maybe if there's enough of them, he can make Alexander love him again, and Alex will stay, and they can run away together and never look back.

The sun starts to filter through the minuscule holes in the fabric of the tent when Hamilton freezes up and robotically gets out of the bed, putting his clothes on, piece by piece.

"Alexander? Alexander, my love, where are you going?"

John uses the pet name out of habit and immediately regrets it.

Alex puts on his last article of clothing, his left boot, before turning to leave.

"Alexander!"

Hamilton turns to look at Laurens, his dearest Laurens, before walking outside.

"My wedding is in five hours. I should be going."


End file.
